


You melt me in the weirdest of ways

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures of Camarta [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, age gap, brawnt, camarta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marta and Camila at the Tournament of Nations, in which Marta is hella grumpy and Camila just wants the kiss that was promised to her if she scored a goal. Then again Camila has always been an overachiever.





	You melt me in the weirdest of ways

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of loosely ties in with my other Camarta story, but not really. Have I told you that I love Camarta? Camila checking on Marta everytime she got knocked down in the Brazil vs USA game? Like Camila was an over protective puppy who's paws are too big for its body. It was soo cute. Anyways everytime Marta got hurt, Camila would be right by her side. They are squad goals.

Four - Three, in nine minutes, not only had Brazil lost its lead, but it had lost the game. The women had been so close to beating the US team for the first time at home, they had been so close and yet they had let it slip away. The Americans were still celebrating and yet most of the Brazilians had headed back to the locker room. 

Except for two of them, Camila and Marta. Camila watched as her mentor laid in the middle of the field, clearly drained from the game but by the expression on Marta's face the woman was in pain. Marta was sweaty from running and had bruises from all the hits she had taken. More than that even was the look of defeat on Marta's face. 

"Are you okay?" Camila asked approaching the older woman, she moved to sit by her. She wanted to reach out and comfort her, but she wasn't sure that her touch would be welcomed. 

Marta wouldn't even look at her and just stayed laying on the grass, her arms over her head. Finally, the older woman spoke. "You should go shower, you stink Camilinha." 

Camila huffed and rolled her eyes. "I do not stink, well I do but not as bad as you do. Come on, you need a shower." She stood up and took Marta's arm, helping the woman up to her feet. 

Marta groaned and glared at the younger player, cursing her out for a moment. Her words didn't really hold any bite though, it was clear Marta was just hurting. 

"Do you want to talk about it, I can help you into the ice bath." Camila offered, guiding her friend towards the ice bath. She helped the older player strip off her jersey, doing her best not wince at the bruises that adorned Marta's sides. 

"I didn't have an impact on the game, I strive every game to make an impact. I feel like my bruises have bruises." Marta grumbled, climbing into the ice bath. 

The younger player climbed into the ice bath and sat beside her. "You do make an impact Marta, every time you're on the field. You lead with experience, we just got careless. You can't do every job Marta, we play as a team. Win, lose or draw." Camila was trying to make her feel better, though she could tell that Marta would be down for a few days at least. 

Marta just stared at her and looked up at the sky, her eyes finally shutting. She was tired and her body ached. She couldn't afford to be injured, not when both club and country needed her. She kept her eyes closed, and tried to relax a little bit. 

Camila had never been good with silence, and so as she watched Marta, she focused on her bruises. Slowly she reached out, skimming her fingers over Marta's ribs. There was a particularly nasty bruise there and the second Camila touched it, Marta yelped. 

Jerking her hand back, Camila whispered soft apologies. She hadn't meant to hurt her friend, she had just wanted to see how bad it was. 

"You should really get that checked out," Camila suggested, wanting to make sure Marta wasn't hurt worse than it looked.   
Marta opened one eye and gave Camila a withering gaze. She relaxed once more, silent for a few minutes. She could feel the younger player shifting in the ice. 

"If you don't sit still, I will sit on you," Marta growled, both of her eyes open now as she stared Camila down. "I don't need your help, I can take care of myself, I've been doing it since before you got her and I'll do it after you leave. Mind your own business Camilinha."

Camila deflated at the sharp tone and looked away. Marta wasn't typically mean to her, sure Marta made her work twice as hard but that was because she saw potential in the young star. She saw her ability to perform and get shit done, and that was what Marta wanted for the team. She wanted her country to respect the female players, to be just as in awe of them. It would be a hard-fought battle but it was worth it. 

Marta felt bad as she watched the girl seemed to shrink into herself. She realized that her words had more bite than she intended, and felt guilty for that. She had knocked the girl down due to her own anger and Camila didn't deserve that. She knew she needed to be building the girl up not tearing her down. 

"The goal you scored the other day, it was a great one. You have good instincts. You made us tie the game, which was something we really needed. You've been working hard Camilinha, I see that in the way you play and read the game. I am really proud of you." Marta wanted Camila to know that she was valued. Perhaps Marta's methods into sculpting Camila as the next big thing were hard, but she did try to praise the girl too. 

"You told me if I scored a goal, that you would give me a kiss. Are you going to back out?" Camila asked, her gaze searching. 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Marta's lips and she nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I did promise you that. I told you, I am proud of you Cam." 

Camila lit up, her cheeks heating at her idol's praise. "You mean it?" 

Marta leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against the younger players. Then before Camila could react to it, Marta moved out of the ice bath, leaving the girl a bit shell shocked. 

"Come along Camilinha, it's time to hit the showers. We have another game in four days if you score then you'll get another kiss. Make me proud little one." Marta threw a playful little smirk over her shoulder, as she grabbed her jersey and headed in to take a shower and get her side looked at. 

~Four days later~   
Marta sat on the sidelines, irritated by many things, chiefly that she was injured. Camila had been right to tell Marta to get her side checked out, Brazil had already lost the tournament so it wasn't like they were going to pull out a miracle. Still, they were getting their asses whooped. Marta didn't care that she was injured, she wanted to get out there and play. She felt downright embarrassed at the fact they were losing so bad. 

She had hoped that when Camila had scored within two minutes that perhaps Brazil could perform an upset victory, but no. Brazil had gotten their asses kick and at half-time, it was 4-1, and by the final whistle, it was 6-1. 

Marta was livid, knowing that at the next training camp she was going to put her girls through the basics. She was going to make sure this team was the best that it could be, and since she'd be playing in Orlando with two of her teammates, she was going to make sure they were playing the best that they could as well. 

Shakings hands with the Aussies, Marta gave a polite smile to her Pride teammates, telling them that she'd see them back in Orlando. Marta was competitive, but she still loved her club teammates as well and their win was well deserved. They had been playing phenomenal soccer, in the end, so she couldn't deny that they deserved it. 

Glancing out to the field, however, she saw that Camila was sitting on the ground staring at the goal. As Marta started to walk towards her, the young player got up and tried to walk past her. Camila wasn't in the mood to be lectured about all of her mistakes. 

"Hey, look at me." Marta grabbed her by the wrist and pulled the girl into a hug. She cupped her face and made Camila look her in the eyes. "You scored a goal." 

"It doesn't matter," Camila grumbled, shaking her head. "We got beat, and I'm tired." 

Marta shook her head. "A goal is a goal, Camila. They add up, and you scored twice in this tournament. That is nothing to be ashamed of. " Honestly she was beginning to wonder if she had pushed the younger player too hard. 

"I think I am just going to take a shower." Camila finally pulled away from her, needing some space from her hero and idol. It was hard to live up to Marta's expectations and also be in her shadow. She felt like she had let the veteran down and Camila didn't much care for being a failure. 

Marta sighed and let the girl go, knowing she needed some space. Marta often played it cool, she was untouchable in a lot of ways, but she did care for Camila. She knew it wasn't just her side that hurting but also her heart. 

Camila showered in the locker room and started to head to the team bus when she heard her name. She turned to see Marta walking towards her with an ice cream cone. Camila arched a brow and tilted her head. 

"What's that?" Camila asked, her gaze searching. 

Marta rolled her eyes. "I got you ice cream, I thought it would cheer you up." She handed the girl the ice cream, her eyes darkening when their fingers brushed. 

Camila tried to ignore the spark she felt and gave a small nod of thanks. "Well thank you." She took a bite of the frozen dessert and started to turn away before Marta caught her elbow. 

Pulling her close, Marta kissed her deeply, trying to convey to the younger player what she felt. When she finally pulled away, she noticed that the ice cream was melting. 

"You should clean that up little one, you don't want to be dripping on the bus." Marta winked at her, and then brushed past her as she walked up and onto the team bus, leaving a very flustered Camila behind. 

Perhaps the ice cream wasn't the only thing melting, perhaps the ice around Marta's heart was too. The girl was aggravating, sometimes immature and unrelenting, but somehow, she continued to sneak goals right into Marta's heart.


End file.
